


Endless Possibilites

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Series: Kylux Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fate & Destiny, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Padawan, Prompt Fill, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, benarmie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: Hux has had some stolen kisses before at the academy with fellow cadets in abandoned practice rooms. Those fleeting moments had been satisfactory enough, a curiosity quenched, a question answered. This couldn’t be more different; this kiss is filled with hunger and unspoken understanding. Their lips locked together are like a meeting of two souls, fragmented pieces, still finding their shapes, shocked to find their edges perfectly slot right in.Drabble-Fill from Tumblr inspired by this prompt:id love to suggest a padawan and cadet prompt for kylux ^_^ maybe they meet while Hux is just a cadet and he runs into Ben training to be a Jedi during a mission





	Endless Possibilites

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly cross-posting all my prompt-fill drabbles from tumblr here on AO3. This was originally written a while ago but I hope you all still enjoy it!

“Hurry up, we’re going to be late,” Brendol barks as he fastens the last button on his jacket.

“I don’t see why we have to attend,” Hux mutters under his breath. “Why even bother pretending to consider this treaty when we all know we’re on the brink of war.”

His father shoots him a dark, menacing look. Hux drops his gaze and swallows roughly; he never seems to learn his lesson about when to keep his mouth shut.

“Listen closely,” Brendol hisses coldly. “You’ll soon realize that pretense is the most powerful tool in war.”

Hux forcibly relaxes his nerves and carefully makes his expression blank. “Of course, Father,” he replies with perfect, practiced submission.

Hux already knows all about pretense.

***

The planet hosting the diplomatic discussions is terribly humid, and the banquet hall where the various ambassadors mingle is even stuffier. Hux tugs at his stiff collar, adjusting the scratchy material against his throat. He hates large crowds.

His father is otherwise occupied and seeing as he has no immediate obligation to make small talk, Hux quickly escapes through a side door and into the nearby courtyard. Dusk has fallen and the fresh air, now turning cool, is a balm to his heated skin. He walks towards the far end, spotting a marble bench beneath a swaying willow tree. He inhales the scent of oncoming rain and salt-tinged air. He actually begins to relax when his solitude is abruptly ruined.

“What are you doing here?” A snotty voice breaks the peaceful silence.

Hux turns his head, expecting to find a bratty, young kid, but is surprised to discover the boy is closer to his age, perhaps only a year or two younger.

“You’re the one intruding,” Hux retorts, narrowing his eyes at the young man.

He’s wearing grayish-brown robes and his inky black hair is tied off to the side in a small braid. He somehow seems familiar, his entire look reminiscent of one Hux read about in an ancient book, one of the many his father has forbidden him to have. A Padawan? Hux internally scoffs at the idea, there’s no way–Jedi are legends, ridiculous folklore. In any case, he can’t imagine the scrawny, awkward looking kid before him having any kind of power.

“This is my spot. I always come out here,” the young man whines. He crosses his arms and glares at Hux. “Who are you?” he asks with a–seemingly false–sense of authority.

“Armitage Hux,” Hux replies proudly, puffing up his chest a bit as he says so.

“Armitage?” The young man scoffs. “What kind of name is that?”

Hux, in spite of himself, feels his face heat. “I don’t have to answer any of your questions,” he spits angrily. “Who are _you_ , anyway?”

The young man bites his lip, his expression turning less hostile and slightly more uncertain. It makes him look young again. “Ben Solo,” he answers after a few beats of silence. He seems distressed, not about sharing his name but almost as if his name, itself, is somehow distasteful.

Hux reluctantly feels a pang of pity for the young man before him. He knows how powerful a name can be and while at times Hux brandishes his name proudly, almost as a threat to others of exactly who he and his father are, there are moments he wishes he could wipe it away, start anew to create his own, separate identity.

“Do you want to sit?” he offers, moving to make space on the bench.

Ben’s brows raise and his cheeks turn slightly pink but he nods his head and joins Hux.

The evening is quiet around them, the silence only broken by the sound of indigenous insects in the distance and the faint chatter from inside the banquet hall.

“I hate these things,” Ben mutters after a few minutes. “My mom always drags me here even though she knows how much I can’t stand them.”

“I’d be mad too if I had to wear those robes,” Hux remarks giving Ben’s outfit an appraising look.

“These are sacred,” Ben barks, his face, once more, turning red. Hux wonders what it would be like to be allowed to show his feelings so clearly like this strange, emotive boy.

“Right,” Hux teases. “You’re still in training though, aren’t you? Have they even taught you how to do any party tricks yet?”

“I’m capable of more than anyone could ever imagine,” Ben says viciously. Hux raises a brow at the outburst. Ben seems to deflate slightly under Hux’s mocking stare. “How do you know about my clothing, or any of that, anyway?” He asks suspiciously.

“I have a wealth of knowledge about many things,” Hux brags, a smug look crossing his face. Ben doesn’t seem impressed. Now it’s Hux’s turn to deflate.

Silence fills the space between them again, and Hux closes his eyes. He inhales the night air and enjoys the gentle breeze on his face. It’s odd that he should still feel a sense of serenity when he’s not alone, especially sitting next to the odd boy he’s just met.

When he opens his eyes he finds Ben watching him. The boy’s dark brown eyes are wide and expressive; there seems to be a glint of appreciation in them. A twinge of apprehension flutters in Hux’s chest.

“So,” Hux says, his voice tight with sudden tension, “if you’re so powerful why don’t you show me one of your tricks?”

“They aren’t tricks,” Ben mumbles, his large lips twisting into a frown. His eyes remain fixed on Hux’s.

“It doesn’t matter,” Hux retorts with a knowing smirk. “I know you’re full of it anyway.”

The comment seems to light something inside Ben; his eyes darken and his gaze sharpens. Hux is ready to laugh at Ben’s posturing, but the sound dies in his throat as his body moves of its own accord, sliding across the bench towards Ben.

Anxiety and excitement dance together, twirling about unsteadily in Hux’s stomach. His breath quickens and his pulse thuds. Ben’s face is mere inches away, his expression flowing with satisfaction, pride and a hint of something Hux knows too well, something he’s certain is also reflected in his face. The brunt of his sudden desire is unexpected and it makes Hux’s head spin. He fights to regain his sanity, struggles to cling to the fleeting logic and screaming warnings in his mind, but they disperse and fade away like tendrils of smoke. Unable to do much else, he leans in.

Ben’s large lips, unproportional but somehow suiting, are just as soft as they look. Hux feels a gentle exhale of surprise against his mouth before Ben returns the kiss with inexperienced vigor. Their noses bump, teeth clack, Ben’s tongue licks its way sloppily into his mouth–it’s an awkward kiss by all means but Hux couldn’t be more delighted. His hands cup Ben’s smooth jaw and he gently guides their movements, tilts Ben’s head to fit better, slows things down.

Time itself feels like it’s at a standstill. Hux has had some stolen kisses before at the academy with fellow cadets in abandoned practice rooms. Those fleeting moments had been satisfactory enough, a curiosity quenched, a question answered. This couldn’t be more different; this kiss is filled with hunger and unspoken understanding. Their lips locked together are like a meeting of two souls, fragmented pieces, still finding their shapes, shocked to find their edges perfectly slot right in.

“Ben!” A woman’s voice rings out from the other side of the courtyard. “Where are you?”

Ben pulls away with a start and Hux has to stop himself from leaning forward to recapture his lips. Ben’s eyes are wide and glassy, pupils blown, his lips pink and swollen. Hux feels a stirring of pride knowing he’s the one who made him look like that.

“I have to go,” Ben says, his face crumpling with regret. Hux nods slowly, not trusting himself to speak aloud. His head is still buzzing and his lips tingle with the ghost of their kiss. “I’ll find you again,” Ben insists, his voice taking on the eager and young tremble from earlier.

“How?” Hux asks with disbelief. He thinks of these supposed treaty discussions, feels the certainty that come morning Hux and his father will be long gone from this planet and the first stirrings of war will be upon them all.

“I just will,” Ben retorts sternly. He leans forward and presses a quick, chaste kiss to Hux’s lips before jumping to his feet. “We’ll meet again, I know it. Trust me.”

Hux watches Ben race off in silence, his thundering pulse his only company in the returned quiet of the courtyard. Trust? How can Hux trust the foolish words of a strange boy with mysterious powers? Hux would be a fool to place any meaning on this odd, singular experience tonight.

He touches his lips and looks up into the night sky. The inky darkness is lit with a scattering of countless, shining stars. A million other worlds and galaxies. Endless possibilities.

_We’ll meet again._

Hux smiles softly, something warm and dangerous blooming in his chest. He locks it up tightly, preserves it carefully and hides it away. With a measured exhale he stands, clears his expression, and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos/Comments = <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: [@mugglelissa](https://mugglelissa.tumblr.com/)


End file.
